Domestic Violence
by strongmedicine00
Summary: Bad news BoyfriendOlivia got a call to go to the upper west side of NYC to an apartment complex a couple had had a domestic dispute or so Olivia had thought. When she got there she soon found out otherwise & put herself in danger while trying to help a vi
1. Chapter 1

Bad news Boyfriend

Olivia got a call to go to the upper west side of NYC to an apartment complex a couple had had a domestic dispute or so Olivia had thought. When she got there she soon found out otherwise & put herself in danger while trying to help a victim escape from her jack a of a boyfriend who is abusive w/ her. Olivia is attacked while trying to help her run away from him. Things go wrong & he starts beating Suzanne. Olivia tried to stop him & that's when he turns on her. He beat her up pretty badly.

Olivia: "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to step outside for a moment."

Trey: "Screw you, you think just because you're a cop you have authority to tell me what to do. Well who the do you think you are huh?"

Olivia: "Okay that's not why I'm here to argue w/ you."

Trey: " Yeah you're here since my baby called the cops on me again just because I was a little rough w/ her in the bedroom."

Suzanne: "He raped me. I said no, but he wouldn't stop."

Olivia: "That's why I'm here to make sure that that doesn't happen again."

Trey: "I'll bet you are bit."

Trey: "Now you get to just watch & wait your turn."

Trey grabbed Suzanne & forced her down on the couch. He was kissing her & touching her. Olivia went to restrain him & he began punching her. He straddled Suzanne & forced his thing into her while at the same time holding Olivia at gun point. After he finished w/ Suzanne he went for Olivia. She wasn't having it. Suzanne took Olivia's cell ran out in the hallway & dialed 911. Meanwhile…..

Trey: "You ever been raped before Live?"

Olivia: "Please don't do anything stupid you will go to prison."

Trey: "Shut up b just relax girl daddy will take care of you."

Olivia: "You don't want to do this, you'll be making a big mistake."

Trey: "I already messed up."

Olivia: "You'll be getting off to the right start if you let me go."

Olivia: "Please."

Suzanne: "Trey you better let her go the cops will be here any minute."

Trey: "Shucks baby why did you go & call the cops now you know I'mma have to punish you for that."

Trey started beating Olivia & then he went after Suzanne again. That's when the cops showed up & Elliott arrested the perpetrator. Vent questioned him while Olivia & Suzanne where getting medical care at Saint Vincent's. He was granted at his arraignment to be held until his sentencing. Trey was guilty in assault in the second degree, guilty in attempted rape in the third degree, guilty in rape in the first degree, guilty in domestic violence in the second degree. He was sentenced to nine years in prison & sixteen months on probation, court ordered counseling, monthly drug screenings, & a permanent restraining order was ordering him to stay away from Suzanne & Olivia.

Domestic Violence (Chapter 2)

Liz & Mitch we're friends w/ Suzanne & Trey what a surprise Mitch like Trey had a violence problem. Suzanne & Liz had a terrible secret they shared. Trey & Mitch were violent w/ them. Suzanne told Liz about Olivia & gave her one of Olivia's cards incase she needed someone w/ connections to law enforcement. Olivia gets a phone call at her house at four AM from a woman she has never met (Liz). Olivia dressed quickly & ran to her car, after giving Liz her cell phone number.Olivia wanted to stay in contact w/ her to make sure she was safe while she was on her way. Liz was hysterical Mitch was drunk & he snapped. He started hitting her, choking her, & before it was over he had stabbed her. Liz said she thought he would have raped her, but then Olivia showed up w/ cops.

Liz: "Olivia don't come in here alone I don't want him to have an opportunity w/ you, I don't know what he'd do."

Olivia: "Liz I have back up w/ me I'm pulling up right now."

Mitch: "Liz who are you talking to come to bed."

Liz: "I needed to check my messages for work & I had to get a tampon."

Mitch: "Well that's gonna be in my way you know I had a bad day & what now I can't get any around the house?"

-- Mitch went in the bathroom & grabbed Liz pulling her back to the bedroom. He held a knife to her & told her to take her clothes off. Olivia was getting a bad feeling it had been eight minutes since she had heard from Liz she was gonna go in if she hadn't heard anything in three more minutes. Mitch went to take Liz' tampon out, but she slapped him & ran into the living room turning on the lights. Olivia saw her & signaled for her to open the door while Olivia was running up the walk.--

Olivia: "Let's get you to a police car Liz & I will ride along to the hospital w/ you."

-- Mitch ran outside w/ the knife & demanded Liz. The police went to get him & caught him five driveways down from the house. He went straight to the station for questioning & booking. Olivia & Liz were at Saint Vincants talking w/ the medical staff about what had happened. Olivia let Liz spend the night w/ her & the next day she went to stay w/ Suzanne at a women's shelter. Mitch was held on evidence & three months later they went to court. Mitch was released & he went after Liz. He followed her & Suzanne back to thier friend Julee's house. He broke a window & got inside. He went in the kitchen grabbed Suzanne & stabbed her a bunch of times before he hit Julee over the head w/ a potted plant knocking her out. Afterwards he went for Liz he beat her up brutally & then he forced her to perform oral sex on him before he raped her & killed her. He threatened Julee & then decided to take her w/ him. Julee's family reported her missing & four weeks later her body was found.--

This time Mitch went to court he was found guilty & sentenced to life in prison two counts of rape in the first, three counts attempted murder in the third, two counts of manslaughter. Suzanne testifyied against him. She was taken to a women's shelter in Georgia where she stayed for several months. She finally moved on her own fifteen months later. Suzanne now workers in the same women's shelter counseling women.


	2. Chapter 2

A woman who is beaten by her husband for years attempts to leave him, but doesn't make it the first time. She needs the polices help.

(Olivia got a domestic violence call to respone to saint vincent's hospital.)

"Look I don't want to press charges he won't stay in jail forever and when he gets out he'll be madder than hell."

"Netta my name is Olivia Benson from the special victims unit do you want to talk?"

"He was drunk and I must have done something wrong to piss him off."

"You know this wasn't your fault right?"

"Please every time it's my fault, because I never can do anything right to please my boyfriend."

"Ma'am I need to examine your injuries and clean you up."

"Okay, but no pictures."

"Netta what if I promised you that I will try to do everything I can to make sure your boyfriend never hits you again?"

"How?"

"Have you reported this before?"

"No, I haven't even been to the ER until tonight."

"Hm..."

"My girl friend Lizzie has pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Yeah every time he'd beat me I'd go to Lizzie's and she would take pictures while we were talking. I would get cleaned up, stay the night at Lizzie's."

"Can you call Lizzie?"

"If Dennis finds her he'll..."

"Netta nothing's gonna happen to Lizzie I'll take both of you to a safe place."

"Okay. This is Lizzie's cell phone 631-452-1327, call her L."

"L?"

"Yeah."

"Damnit I wish I could talk to Lu right now."

"Lu?"

"Doctor Lu Delgado, she was my old doctor I'm from Philly."

"Why'd you leave Philly?"

"I'm in school up here."

"Olivia can I tell you something?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Even if your with someone that's your boyfriend. If they want to do something and you don't..."

"Netta are you saying that you had to do something that you didn't want to do?"

"All the time."

"What would happen if you didn't?"

"I would end up staying with Lizzie for a few days."

"I wish I could talk to Lu."

"Maybe you could call her or something."

"Yeah I do still have her e-mail at the clinic."

"Once you leave the hospital can you come do to the station with me so we can talk in my office?"

"Of course Live."

"Do you want him arrested Netta?"

"I don't know."

"What if I could tell you that I will do everything I can to keep you safe until court?"

"Well alright."

"Miss can we finish your exam & take the pictures?"

"Sure."

"Netta what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Eddie."

(Netta is crying at this point & Olivia talks with Lizzie to give Netta a break.)

"The nurse told me that you wanted to talk."

"Yeah I'm Olivia the detective on Netta's case."

"You gonna get that sorry excuse of a man that hurt my girl?"

"As soon as Netta is finished the three of us can go down to my office."

"Look maybe after this is all over we can go back to Philly and stay with your sister for a while."

"Aubrey would love that."

"I have always wanted to meet your sister you talk about her constantly."

--Olivia's office--

"Netta this is Alex, the DA that will be handleing your case."

"Hello."

"Netta I want to try to put your boyfriend in prison."

"For how long?"

"For a while."

"I'll have to transfer back to Philly to finish school."

"Girl you know I'm coming with you."

--After Court--

"So your off to Philly?"

"The plane leaves next week."

"Well Sean won't be bothering you for a while."

"Yeah he'll be in prison for a while, twelve years."

"The hardest thing was talking about it in front of him with those damn defense attorney's."


End file.
